Boardroom Policies
by Kitty Cullen-03
Summary: CONTEST ENTRY - FOR THE LOVE OF JASPER. Collab with BamaBabe. Sparks fly when Hotshot Engineer, Bella, meets Fearless Businessman Jasper. AU/OOC/AH


**"For the Love of Jasper" One-Shot Contest**

**Title: ****Boardroom Policies**

**Pen name:**** BPOV –Kitty Cullen-03 & JPOV –BamaBabe**

**Existing work: ****NA**

**Primary Players:**** Jasper/Bella**

**Disclaimer:**** We don't own the characters, but we had a fun time making them act out MATURE CONSENTING ADULT fantasies.**

**To see other entries in the "For the Love of Jasper" contest, please visit the C2:  
www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/For_the_Love_of_Jasper_Contest/72564/**

**Bella's POV**

_"Mr. Whitlock, they're ready for you." _the receptionist chimed from behind her desk. _Take a deep breath, Swan, and man up,_ I chastised myself. I heard the two of them share a few more words, but I wasn't listening. I was focusing on keeping my cool. I would not, under any circumstances, let this man know how nervous I was. I tried telling myself that I had talked to him a hundred times on the phone; that this wasn't going to be any different. Unfortunately, I didn't believe me.

I had been working with, and I use that term loosely, Jasper Whitlock for months now. The engineering firm that I worked at thought it would be good experience for me since I was tough and smart. I could handle anything and it wasn't like he didn't treat me with respect! He was the quintessential southern gentleman.

But then I started to hear stories. Stories about how he would eat small businesses for breakfast. How he made _my_ boss cry. My boss, who was all of 250 pounds and mean as hell when he didn't get his way. But damned if I didn't look forward to his phone calls anyway. As I sat waiting to meet the man for the first time, I thought about how our calls usually went.

_"Good Morning, Ms. Swan's office" Jessica answered the phone. When I heard her giggle, I knew who was on the phone. _

_"Ms. Swan? It's Mr. Whitlock for you." _

_"Thank you, Jessica. Put him through." Jasper Whitlock called every Monday morning and, as embarrassed as I am to say it, it was the highlight of my week. _

_"Mr. Whitlock. I trust you had a good weekend." Unlike Jasper, I at least tried to start out professionally. _

_"Darlin, you know what it does to me when you call me 'Mr. Whitlock'." His deep velvet voice drawled out. Something about his Texas twang drove me crazy. _

_"And you know what it does to me when you call me 'Darlin'." I couldn't help but giggle. Embarrassing, I know. _

_"Ah, you make a boy happy. Tell me what I need to hear, Ms. Swan." And just like that, we were back to business. We talked about __adjustments I made to machinery plans that weren't working as well as expected, and then he would start flirting with me again. Oh, how I love Monday mornings. _

When the firm asked me to fly out and work on some special projects at his office, I jumped at the chance. It would be a great opportunity for me; I reveled in the thought of new knowledge. Which is what lead me to where I was now-sitting outside of his office, waiting to be called in. I felt like I was in high school waiting for the principal.

I could hear words on the other side of the door; I realized a moment later that I was hearing snippets from the meeting he was in! I knew I should tune them out, but my body betrayed me and I leaned in closer. _"We read over your papers as well, Mr. Whitlock, and the brothers have a few reservations. I'm sure it will be easily cleared up."_ Someone, clearly from the other team, was challenging him. This could get interesting. More words I couldn't understand and maybe some laughter? Probably trying to clear up the tension. Even as I wanted to avoid eavesdropping, I strained to hear more, eager to get a glimpse into what I was getting to work with. I hadn't had the pleasure of actually _seeing _how he interacted with others.

Arguing.

_"With all due respect, Mr. Whitlock…" _I heard what sounded like a fist hit the table inside, and the talking ceased. The hair on the back of my neck stood up as a shiver rolled down my spine. The tension radiating from the room must be affecting me out here. Was he like this all the time?

_"Why is it, when smug bastards like you say 'with all due respect' that's the last thing you mean? You obviously don't know who y'all are fuckin with here. Now, to ensure that you do, in fact, give me all the respect I am due, I will tell you a little about myself."_

Oh my God. What have I gotten myself into? The electricity pulsating from the room caused me to shudder again. I longed to peek inside; to see how he faced these people who were his elders. Clearly that meant nothing. Finally taking my own advice, I tuned out the rest. Now I was terrified; but I couldn't deny a part of me was intrigued. Even out here in the lobby I could tell that he radiated control. I wondered what it would be like to be under his thumb in a _different _setting…I had to curb _those_ thoughts immediately. _This is WORK, Bella!_ I chastised myself.

"Ms. Swan?" the receptionist stuck her head out of the door. "Mr. Whitlock will see you now." Here goes nothing. I took a deep breath and tried to calm my recently-frayed nerves. I stood up, straightened my skirt, and marched in there like I owned the place. It didn't matter that I felt about two inches tall. When I straightened my head up, I was face to face with the man himself.

And I'll be damned if his voice didn't do him a bit of justice. He was tall, with bright green eyes and beautiful honey-blonde hair that set off his lightly tanned skin. Lean, but muscular. His face was perfectly angular; everything in proportion. He was _gorgeous. _He couldn't be very much older than I am, either.

"Ms. Swan, it's my pleasure," he said, taking my hand in his. Only it came out as "_Miss Swaan, it's mah pleasure." _I knew he had an accent, I've heard it on the phone before! But in person, watching the words roll off of his plump, delicious lips, now _that_ was heaven. _Back to work, Swan!_ I told myself, trying to bring my mind back down to earth.

"Mr. Whitlock," I nodded back. To be honest, it was the best that I could do right then. When the people back home talked about him, it was only about his ruthlessness and callous business dealings. They failed to check the 'un-fucking-believably gorgeous' box on _that_ memo.

"If you're ready, I have some things I'd like to go over with you." I nodded, following him into his office. Alone.

Boardroom - JPOV

It's a funny thing, being underestimated. Most men in my position are offended when they are underestimated. I, however, thrive there. I've made good money banking on the arrogance of others and today would be another example of just how well I work those low expectations to my betterment.

I looked over my notes on the company one last time to make sure I had all my facts. The Volturi Group had an innovative piece of equipment I wanted and the only way to get it was to buy the whole company. The device had yet to be used for oil exploration and I was determined that Whitlock Exploration & Production would be the first and only.

"Mr. Whitlock, they're ready for you." My secretary, Lauren, buzzed in, knowing I would take an extra few minutes to prepare. I straightened my ridiculous tie. It was present from my nephew and further enhanced the immature air people choose to see in me. I shrugged on my jacket and spun for Lauren, who straightened my tie.

"Go get 'em, Sir." She gave her nod of approval and pushed me toward the door.

"I always do, Lauren." I flashed her a smile before turning on the Southern charm.

"Good mornin, ever'one. I'm glad y'all could make it." I cheered, maybe a little too loud for first thing in the morning. The usual suspects fought their smiles, knowing exactly how the game was played. Aro, Caius, and Marcus Volturi all stood to shake my offered hand and make their more... subdued... greetings.

"Good, good. Alright then, let's get down to business." I clapped my hands together knowing that I would look a little too eager. "I read all those papers y'all sent over and I understand what y'all want for the company. I think we can get a deal struck today that will work out for all of us." I caught the looks that went through 'Team Volturi'. Like a snake charmer lulling them to sleep, I kept showing them the image they wanted to see. Taking his cue from Aro, their attorney, Alec, started to speak.

"We read over your papers as well, Mr. Whitlock, and the brothers have a few reservations. I'm sure it will be easily cleared up." His smile was just a bit on the condescending side. Good for me.

"Sure, sure. Hit me with it." Alec almost laughed at my eager response. Yuck it up, buddy, you have no idea what's coming.

"Now the way your attorney has this contract worded, you would actually become full owner of all the designs the Volturi's have in use, as well as all designs in the R&D stages." I left a long pause after Alec finished talking.

These people actually thought my attorneys, plural, would write something into the contract that I didn't know about? That I hadn't told them to write? I fought the urge to say what was really on my mind. Of course I would own the designs, that's why I'm buying the company. Instead, I kept up the act. I nodded, deep in thought. "Yeah, yeah... now that sounds about right to me." I said as I watched Aro come apart.

"Now you listen here, young man, I don't know why you think we would give up our designs, but that is not something we are willing to do. We've invested too much of our time and resources into these tools." Caius caught my attention when he rolled his eyes and patted Aro's hand to calm him down. Weak link found! With a small gesture, I alerted my VP, Peter.

"Well now, Sir, that's what we've got all these papers here for. So we can come up with a number that makes you a little happier about giving all that over to me." I smiled my best good ole boy smile. I may have popped a dimple or two. Y'know, for effect.

In unison, the brothers started protesting. There was no price worth their hard work, etc. I'd heard it all before. Caius was just a little quieter than his brothers. Peter noticed it, too. We had 'em outright.

"S'alright, gentlemen." I said to placate them, before pulling out the big guns. "I want to give you a fair deal before taking over the company and all its assets, something you are all comfortable with." Now they are calm and ready to listen. "That being said, I don't actually need your agreement. As of last month, I own fifty-two percent of your shares. One of you has to have a price to sweeten the deal, am I right?" I smiled again, full-on dimples, and focused on Caius.

Much to my amusement, the brothers were livid and turning all kinds of fun shades of red. Attorney Alec decided to speak on behalf of the brothers.

"With all due respect, Mr. Whitlock..." Now that shit just pissed me right the fuck off. I slammed my hand on the table, effectively stopping the statement.

"Why is it, when smug bastards like you say 'with all due respect' that's the last thing you mean? You obviously don't know who y'all are fuckin with here. Now, to ensure that you do, in fact, give me all the respect I am due, I will tell you a little about myself" I stood up, not wild and angry, but in complete control of the climate and all the people in the room.

"I started this company from the ground up. But y'all think 'cause I'm young, I'm inexperienced, that 'cause I used to work out in the oil fields , I don't know anything about business. Y'all think 'cause I have a drawl, I'm slow." I continued to circle the table, speaking in a quiet voice to ensure that I had everyone's undivided attention. I love this part of the game. The blood rushing through my veins carried a thrilling burst of adrenaline. Over the years I've learned to turn that rush from nervous energy to power. I thrive on this performance.

"My grandfather worked his entire life to make someone else's dreams come true. In exchange for all his hard work and dedication, he got a gold watch and small pension. He used that pension to put me through graduate school after I graduated at the top of my class with a full scholarship to Texas A&M. Because of his hard work, I started my life debt-free. He also turned that pension into an inheritance big enough for me to start my own company. I took that small company and turned it into a multi-million dollar operation and you have the _balls_ to come in to my building and treat me like a dumb hick? You have taken on the wrong man."

Silence. Smug from the usual suspects and stunned from Team Volturi. Just the way I like it.

"The terms you sent me are by far more insulting that the ones I sent you. Now, my attorneys, all of 'em, are going to stay in here with you and my partner, Peter. Gentlemen, I get what I want. You'd be wise to remember that. Good day." I kept my calm as I walked out of the room.

By the time I got to Lauren, the Cheshire cat had nothing on my grin.

"You got 'em." Lauren smiled.

"Damn straight! Be ready to update those contracts. I know it'll be a long day for you, so make sure to take Friday off so you can have a long weekend with your family."

"As always, Sir."

"Oh, and please let Ms. Swan know that I'll be ready to talk to her about that new equipment I need to work on."

**Meeting Jasper - BPOV**

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't regulate my breathing. Somehow this man made all of the training and experience I had fly out the window. It was like my first day all over again. I sat down across from him wearing my best 'professional' face. He smiled warmly while he rifled through a stack of papers. I wondered if I was fooling him at all with my false calm. Probably not. This man just ripped out the hearts of some of the best in the business and didn't even think twice about it. Hell, he could probably hear my pulse racing.

"How was your flight, Darlin'?" he asked, turning on the charm. I was grateful, and felt myself relax a bit. I was able to smile back, at least. _Just like a phone call, _I thought.

"Good, thank you. The city is lovely, though I've never been this far South before." They didn't teach a class on small talk at Dartmouth; which, in hindsight, would probably be a good idea.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have made the trip." I looked at him dumbly, shocked at his gall. "Now you won't want to leave." He let loose a smirk that sent waves to my knees. He slid a paper towards me, effectively ending the moment. I looked over what he put in front of me. He had some new equipment that needed tweaking for his industry. We talked business for a while; he had some good ideas and I brought a lot of good stuff with me to cover his previous requests.

"I think I can work with this, but I'll want to see the equipment in operation to really get a feel for it. Let me show you a few things I worked on from our last conversation." I stood and walked to where I sat my briefcase, bending down and scouring my folders for the new plans I had drawn. I could have _sworn_ I heard a growl from behind me, but that's just silly. People don't growl! I straightened up, turned around, and stopped short. The look on Jasper's face was predatory. His eyes bore a hole straight through me, touching me at my very core. It was primal.

"I-I think this would work best." I stuttered, handing the paper to him. His eyes didn't leave mine throughout the exchange, only looking away once I stumbled into my seat. I drew a few shaky breaths as he went over the preliminaries.

"You did this before you came?" he asked, tilting his head to the side and examining me. The atmosphere in the room had changed dramatically in the past few moments. It was tense; crackling with energy and causing the hair on the back of my neck to stand up.

I nodded. "I had a few things drawn up before hand, considering what we've done in the past. They're just basics so we'll have to add in the specifics after the field run. I like to be on top of things." _Oh my God._ Did I _really _just say that?

"I like it when you're on top," he replied. There was nothing I could do to stop the blush from creeping up my cheeks as he played on my folly. He was staring through me again without a hint of a smile on his face. All hints of humor flew out the window. This was serious, and we both knew it. I bit down on my lower lip in a vain attempt to keep from giving myself away. He pushed the plan towards me. I picked it up with shaking hands.

"I like it. When can you have it done?"

If I worked late tonight, I could have the updates final for him by tomorrow. And there was no way in the world I was going back to my hotel and dwelling on these feelings, not tonight. I needed to get through this. "It shouldn't take me very long. I'll have it by tomorrow. Is there an open office that I could use? I could work off my laptop, but a desk would be great." He strode out from behind his desk (_my _God_ he has a glorious ass)_ and motioned for me to follow him. We walked a few doors down.

"You could use this one if you want. Take as much time as you want. I'm usually here pretty late, so you won't be alone." His words were a double-edged sword. _You won't be alone._ He was blocking the doorway slightly. I moved around him, brushing his chest with my back.

"Thank you. I'll get right to work."

"You do that." He strode away.

**Meeting Bella - JPOV**

I was still riding the high from my meeting and didn't want to wait to meet with Bella Swan. We talked almost weekly about the equipment used at Whitlock E&P. The Volturi equipment I was getting would need changes to make it work for the oil industry.

She was very good at her job and, if I was being honest with myself, she didn't need to come to my office. I said I 'needed' her here because of the new takeover, but in reality, I wanted to put a face to the voice. Monday had become my favorite day of the week because I got to hear her voice. It's not often I find someone who keeps me on my toes while at the same time giving me exactly what I expect.

Her voice is so lush and when she calls me 'Mr. Whitlock', I want to be the man my mom raised me to be. When she says she likes an idea or , God help me, when she really likes something, her voice gets breathy and she lets out a little 'ooh, I like that'. Yeah, that shit goes right down south and I can think of another place I'd like her to say that. I want her approval. Sick, I know, but there it is.

Once I finished with my brief dance with honesty, I went to meet her for the first time. Nothing could have prepared me for Bella Swan in person. I was able to maintain enough composure to be polite and hoped I was going to be able to keep from sounding like an idiot.

"Ms. Swan, it's my pleasure," her handshake was firm and her gaze direct. And then 'Mr. Whitlock' fell from that perfect mouth. Her dark brown eyes trapped me, then she smiled and I was lost.

"If you're ready, I have some things I'd like to go over with you." I could only hope that I was able to say that with confidence. I watched the sway of her hips as she walked to the front of my desk. I silenced the little voice inside me begging to whisper in her ear while bending her over the desk. Instead I focused on the task at hand and looked for the information on the new equipment.

"How was your flight, Darlin'?" I started with comfortable and flirty the way I always did on the phone. I always got a cute giggle from calling her that. Now I had the image of her blush to go with the giggle.

"Good, thank you. The city is lovely, though I've never been this far South before."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have made the trip." For an instant she looked pissed, but seemed to calm when I smiled. "Now you won't want to leave." I moved back to business and brought the papers to her attention. She focused on the documents and I focused on her. Her face was so expressive and I could see her mind working as her eyes took in the information. Watching her face showed me the love she has for her job and she is excited about the work at hand.

"So, you can use this equipment to search for oil before you even dig?" She got it. I had to explain that to some of the guys who'd been working for the company since the beginning. I might have to keep her in Texas.

"Yup. It's even better than the sonar systems currently used. The beauty of it is, no one else has used it for oil before. Whitlock will be the first. Once the company is officially mine, the patents will be mine and I'll add exploration so that we'll be the only." She smiled at my enthusiasm. Damn, she's going to be the death of me. She really was making it difficult to focus on the work at hand. And I love my job.

"I think I can work with this, but I'll want to see the equipment in operation to really get a feel for it. Let me show you a few things I worked on from our last conversation."

Dammit, why didn't she have the thing next to her? I closed my eyes to keep from watching her hips sway, again. When I opened my eyes, I found that she didn't lift the thing to the table, but bent over to look for her papers. In that instant the shoulder devil and shoulder angel warred over what my body would do next. The angel had a firm grip on the arm of my chair. The devil had my gaze firmly planted on her peach-shaped ass and the Major at full attention. Finally, my brain tried to call a truce and I growled at the shoulder contingent to shut up. Please don't let her have heard that.

The look on her face made the devil whisper again. She looked so innocent with her brown eyes wide and her pouty mouth in a small 'o'. I hoped that my inner battle wasn't written across my face, but her expression suggested otherwise.

"I-I think this would work best," Her voice was soft and I noticed a stutter. This did not help calm the devil on my shoulder. I watched her chest rise and fall in an uneven pattern as she stepped toward me. The angel took over the devil's side and I was able to take the document without pulling her onto my lap.

"You did this before you came?" All warring ended when I saw her work. She was brilliant.

"I had a few things drawn up before hand, considering what we've done in the past. They're just basics so we'll have to add in the specifics after the field run. I like to be on top of things." And with that comment, the war began anew.

"I like it when you're on top," the shoulder devil replied. Why did I say that? Instead of saying something to show her how much I respect her work, I made some lewd comment. And then of course, it was difficult to regret the comment to much, when graced with such a beautiful blush. I needed to get her away from me before I made the situation worse. God help me, I can only hope a busy day in the office would help me focus my mind. Without dropping her gaze, I pushed the plans back to her.

"I like it. When can you have it done?" I watched her bite her lip, her hand tremble, and hoped that meant that she was just as affected as I was.

"It shouldn't take me very long. I'll have it by tomorrow. Is there an open office that I could use? I can work off my laptop, but a desk would be great." I wanted her to be gone quickly. I wanted her to stay forever. Could I have found easier changes? Could I have made them more complicated? Angel and devil battled as I walked toward the door, signaling for her to follow me. It was too risky to have her in front of me. The office two doors down was empty. And she would have to walk past mine to go anywhere else.

"You can use this one if you want. Take as much time as you want. I'm usually here pretty late, so you won't be alone." I wanted her to know that she wouldn't be alone in an unfamiliar place. I wanted her to know that I had no one waiting for me at home. I wanted her.

Apparently the devil had assumed more control at this point and kept me just in her way enough. She moved around me, brushing her back against me. The angel was pleased that she brushed only my chest. The devil was disappointed that she didn't brush against my cock.

"Thank you. I'll get right to work."

"You do that." My reply was curt, but I had to leave quickly. My body may crave hers like a drug, but her mind called to me like a siren song.

**Into After Hours - JPOV**

After several hours of negotiations, Peter came in with the final papers requiring my signature. It turns out that Caius' price was very close to my initial offer and the sale price for his shares of the company was easy for him to negotiate. After that, Aro and Marcus were ready to make the same arrangements. Those men will never underestimate another person again.

The gang crowded in my office to celebrate for a bit and Lauren left to file the papers before the close of business. I worked very hard to find the best people and worked equally as hard to make sure that I never took them for granted, and to make sure they knew it.

After everyone filed out, Peter stayed behind to discuss Bella's adjustments to the equipment.

"So, what did Miss Swan come up with?"

"It's brilliant. Once she has seen the equipment in operation, she'll be able to make the changes we need."

"You are going to test the stuff first, right?" Always the pragmatist.

"Of course, Peter. We have a couple of places to try. The first is a well that is about to be tapped and the other is one that was supposed to be a great spot that turned up dry. As soon as this gets confirmed, we'll move forward."

"IF it gets confirmed. What are we going to do if it doesn't work right away?"

"We'll do what we always do. We'll send it to the oil field, those guys will tell us what needs to be adjusted and Bella will make it happen. Look, Peter, I know that I'm excited about this and we have a lot at stake if it doesn't work. I'm not holding a press conference tomorrow. I didn't even plan for it to be perfect yet. I see the potential and you believed in me enough to make it happen. Keep the faith."

"You're right. I'm done with my tired old argument. We do this every time you go into acquisition. I know better."

"And I need your point of view, it keeps me stable." We sat in silence for a few minutes, each reviewing our day. It came as no surprise that my thoughts returned to Ms. Swan. Bella. Peter interrupted my inappropriate train of thought.

"So, I've never heard you speak as highly of anyone as you do of _Bella_. 'Brilliant'?" There was more to his statement, and I wondered exactly what I could say. Could I confess that I've been crushing on a voice? Could I confess that I had her fly down to work out of our offices just so I could see her? My brain was little help in the matter.

"Uh, yeah. So?" Brilliant. Same word, completely different meaning. Peter chuckled. Bastard.

"I might need to meet the Brilliant Ms. Swan." He stood and started walking to the door. This was not what I wanted to have happen next.

"Dude, really? Not now. She's got work to do so let's just leave her be. You can meet her tomorrow when we go over her designs, alright?" I knew my voice was betraying everything. Peter knew me too well.

"You tell yourself that, Jasper. I'm going home to my lovely wife. I hope the Brilliant Ms. Swan is enough for you to divorce your desk."

I sat at my desk thinking over Peter's comment about divorcing my desk. For so long I focused only on the next step in the plan I made with my grandfather. My last serious girlfriend wanted more than a workaholic and left me for a chance at a better life. I had never considered changing to fit in with her plans. It just never occurred to me. Even before _seeing_ Bella, I found myself thinking of what it would be like with a woman like her. Someone filled with passion for her own job and her own life. I loved that she didn't back down when I challenged her or when she challenged me. She felt like my equal and that made me want her more. All these thoughts went through my head as I worked.

Before I realized it, the day was well over and the building was empty. I stood to stretch and heard the faint tapping of a keyboard. I realized that I hadn't seen Bella leave. My body pulsed with the idea that she may still be working. The battle of the shoulder contingent started. If she was still here, could I confess? I knew that I shouldn't. I really needed to be professional. I really did not want to be.

I walked down the hall to find Bella focused on her computer, her fingers flying over the keyboard.

"Ms. Swan, burning the midnight oil?" She looked so beautiful even in the blue glow of her computer. I wanted to ask her if she was still working in the office because I was. I wanted to ask if she felt the pull I did right now. Was it between us or was it just me?

"It isn't exactly midnight, Mr. Whitlock." Her voice wavered slightly, giving me hope that it was not, in fact, just me.

"Are you always so literal?" I walked slowly toward her desk, leaning against it close enough that she would have to lean back to see me, and in doing so, expose that beautiful neck of hers. I was a bit disappointed that my plan didn't work out when she rolled away from me.

"Is that really why you came in here? To discuss the time?" I didn't bother responding as I focused on her beautiful legs. God help me, she uncrossed her legs and flashed her kitty before crossing them again. In that instant so many things went through my mind. The shoulder devil screamed at me to fuck her senseless. The angel reminded me that I respected the woman and ordered my body to move away from her. I had little doubt that both of us felt the connection. I moved quickly to the bank of windows across from the desk. I needed the space to make my brain work enough to speak to her.

"I can't do this any more." I whispered. "Do you know what you do to me? Do you know how difficult it is for me to pretend? I have never met a woman who is my equal in every way. You are, Isabella. It drives me crazy to have to keep away from you, to keep all this bottled up inside me when all I want to do is... When all I want to do is so inappropriate." I walked back to the desk so I could see her face. I wanted her to know that I found her fascinating before I saw her.

"I see how hard you've worked to get where you are. I see the dedication to your company and the dedication of your coworkers to you. I love the power and accomplishment that shows through your every movement. So with all the admiration I have for you, why is the only thing I can think of when I sit here, is to wonder if you've ever be fucked in an office?" I paused when she gasped. I searched her face, but finding no warning signs, the shoulder devil continued his professions.

"Have you, Isabella? Has someone pressed you against the windows? Knelt down in front of you and worshiped you?" Her face flushed and I felt hope rise within me. Please let this be well received.

"No one...No one has ever, uh, no." Her voice was broken and quiet and even though she still seemed breathless, this was not the response I had hoped for. The excitement I felt, the overwhelming need was damped by the lackluster sound of her voice. I really fucked this up. Would she be able to work with me? Of course, beyond the personal was the professional. Really, if she wanted to, there was no reason for her not to sue for sexual harassment.

"Is that it? No? Shit. I should have kept my fuckin mouth shut. Please forgive me, Ms. Swan, I have truly thrown propriety out the window. I sincerely hope you will forgive my boldness." I had to get out. I couldn't stay and see the look of anger on her face when it all came crashing down around her. I hated myself. I hated that I had risked a perfectly functioning work relationship because of my own lust.

"Please, Jasper. Please don't go." Fuck. This was it. But then, she didn't sound angry. I felt her stop next to me. I felt too ashamed, and to be honest, scared, to look at her. I heard her soft voice again.

"There are so many things I want to say, but your words seem to have short circuited the connection between my mouth and my brain." Hope shot through me and I saw her peek at me with a smile. She smiled. She wasn't angry.

"That's why you've been so quiet?" I was surprised at how small my voice sounded.

"Yeah, you dazzled me to silence. You also said all the things I wanted to. The only thing I guess left is 'me, too'." And with those two words, my world was again set right. The shoulder contingent seemed to be on the same page when I felt her fingers trace my jaw. I smiled before pulling her close and kissing her. I focused all of the emotions from the rollercoaster I had been riding and put them into that kiss. I wanted her to feel everything. I wanted her know that she was the reason I felt the way I did.

I pulled us away from the door and closed it before pressing her against the wall. Her hands were in my hair, deepening the kiss. She pushed her hips into mine, pressing against my erection and bringing a gasp from me. Her breaths came out in whimpers and moans as we kissed and touched. My hands traveled to her ass and I kneaded and massaged the flesh, pulling her into me. My eyes rolled at the friction our bodies generated and her moans increased in volume. God, I wanted to feel more of that. I wanted to feel all of her and I wanted it now.

"I meant what I said about worshipping you, Bella. I want to feel your body moving with mine. Is that what you want?" I whispered in her ear and relished the feeling of her body shuddering as my breath blew along her neck.

"Please. Now, Jasper." She began to unbutton my shirt until I yanked it over my head and threw it on the floor. Her giggle was so cute.

"Eager?" She asked. I managed to nod in response. "Good, I am, too." She said as she started working the button and zipper of my pants. I kissed her neck while I worked to un-tuck her shirt. I managed to pull it off her, only catching it on her ear once. I lost the battle with clothing when she started to stroke my length. Her grip was strong and I had to strain not to lose my load right away. While we kissed and she stroked, I ran my hands down her hips to the hem of her skirt and used my fingers to inch the fabric up to her waist. I felt the texture of her stockings near her knees, and then the lace of the band before the bare skin of her hips. I broke our kiss and gasped for air.

"Thigh-highs and no panties, Darlin? You're a bad one, huh?" She moaned and nodded. I spun her around and walked her to the windows. She moved her arms around my neck, which pushed her ass against my cock and her breasts jutted out. Her breasts were supreme and her nipples perfect, tight rosebuds as I rolled them with my fingers. When we got to the window, I put both her arms over her head, palms flat against the wall. With my foot, I pushed her legs apart.

"Spread for me so I can worship your body properly." She shuddered again at my words and rolled her head back, making her hair cascade down over her ass. I stepped back to take in the whole sight of Bella. Her hair was messy and tangled from my fingers, her skirt was bunched around her hips and the stockings were starting to roll down her thighs. She was delicious and I wanted to take my time showing her just how delicious. I moved back to her and kneeled so I could remove her shoes and stockings. I rubbed her leg and foot on one side before moving to the other, reveling in the sounds of her panting and moaning at my touch.

"Do you like my hands on your body, Darlin?" She nodded. I decided to take a chance and smacked her ass. "I didn't hear you, Bella." She yelped, but answered.

"Yes, Jasper. I love your hands on me. No one has ever touched me the way you do." I rubbed the spot where my handprint was starting to show. She sighed, so I decided to press the issue a little further and smack the other side of her ass.

"Do you like that?"

"God, yes. I never thought I would, but I do. I think I would love just about anything you do." If that's true, I am in so much trouble.

I licked the developing handprint and slid my hand around to the apex of her thighs. Damn if she wasn't dripping wet. Her hips thrust into my hand when I ran my finger against her clit.

"Eager?" I repeated her words from earlier. "Good, I am, too." I stood and curved my body around hers so I could whisper in her ear.

"How do you want me, Darlin? Do you want me to take you like this? Do you want to ride me while I sit in that chair behind your desk? What does that dirty mind of yours tell you?" I pinched and rolled her nipples and bit her shoulder, drawing a husky whimper from her. "Tell me, or this evening will end before it starts."

"Don't you dare move away from me." She demanded. Oh, yeah. I was done for. So hot. "I want you to fuck me like this until I come and then I want to ride you in that chair behind my desk until you come. I'm greedy like that and don't want to have to choose." She pulled my hand from her breast to her center and used her fingers to push mine inside her. I almost came at the boldness of her words and actions combined with the tight heat of her perfect pussy. I thrust my fingers in time to the motion of my hips, moving my now aching cock against the cleft of her ass. We moved together, grinding and moaning until I could not take another second without being inside her. I moved my fingers from inside her and pulled her hips further out so we were in perfect alignment before I thrust into her. I stilled, hoping to make this last long enough for her to scream my name instead of scream in frustration. As I regained my composure, I held her hip with one hand and her hair with the other. I wrapped the silky strands around my hand and tugged until her back was arched and her neck exposed. She met my thrusts, pushing back against me, moaning each time I used her hair to pull her toward me. I could feel her trembling and her muscles tighten and relax, pulsing around my cock before they clamped tight and her entire body shuddered while the most amazing guttural scream sounded from deep within her chest. I wrapped my arms around her to support her while her body lost control. When the shuddering stopped and she was able to stand on her own, I withdrew. She turned and I was again moved by her beauty. She smiled an easy smile and backed me to the chair. After pushing me into the seat, she straddled my lap and leaned down to kiss me. The passion in that kiss was different. Though the kiss was less urgent now that she was at least partially sated, it was no less intense. This was a kiss to let me know that what was between us was bigger than one hot fuck in an office. I returned the kiss emotion for emotion and pulled her hips to mine, driving deep within her. My hands found hers and held them to my chest. While she used my chest for leverage, I used her hands to anchor us together.

Her breasts swayed with the rhythm our bodies created, and as wonderful as that was, I still found myself watching her face more. I watched every movement of her lips, how they parted slightly, how the corner of her eyes crinkled and her brow furrowed and relaxed as the pleasure she felt changed.

At last, my body could take no more and I grasped her hips tightly, changed the angle of my hips and thrust up while pulling her down. She screamed out and tightened around me, signaling her release, I drove into her again and again until we both screamed out each other's names, panting and moaning in our mutual release. Her body slumped against mine and I held her close. I almost didn't hear her, the whisper was so soft.

"I want more, Jasper."

"All of me is yours for the taking, Bella." And I meant it.

**After Hours-BPOV**__

When Jasper pulled me in for a kiss, I just knew my head was going to explode. His kiss was firm, but he was gentle. He was showing me that I had a say in this, but that he had the upper hand. The kiss alone sent a jolt straight through to my core, sending shivers throughout my entire body. For a moment, regretted not wearing any underwear; my arousal was apparent as it ran down my legs. But I couldn't find it in me to care. There was _so much _in this kiss. It wasn't just desire-I knew right then and there this wasn't going to be a casual fuck. This was so much more. Never breaking the kiss, he pulled me away from the door and closed it before pressing me into the wall.

I couldn't stop my hands as they fisted in his glorious hair, pulling him closer to me. My hips were moving involuntarily, finding that friction I so desperately needed. His gasp let me know he needed it to.

"I meant what I said about worshipping you, Bella. I want to feel your body moving with mine. Is that what you want?" _God, yes,_ I wanted to scream. I wanted to feel his tongue on every inch of my body. I started to unbutton his shirt as I begged for him to continue. At this point, I'd be willing to crawl on my hands and knees if he would just touch me. I wasn't very effective at removing his clothing, so he finally pulled it over his head himself. I giggled, pleased with his eagerness.

"Eager?" I asked, and he nodded fervently. "Good, I am, too." I replied as he pulled my shirt above my head.

I couldn't resist his throbbing cock any longer; I had to feel it. I wrapped my hands around it, smiled at the fact that it barely fit in my hand, and proceeded to stroke it long and hard. He tensed, and I knew I was on the right path. His fingers inched to the hem of my skirt, inching it up until I was almost completely exposed. I felt his fingers graze my thigh as he sighed at the feeling.

"Thigh highs and no panties, darlin? You're a bad one, huh?" he said. I moaned in response, loving the feel of his hand against my bare skin. I wanted to feel all of him. Now. I wanted to feel his pulsing cock rock in and out of me. I wanted him to make me feel like nobody ever had and somehow I knew it would be him. He spun me around and raised my hands above my head so my palms were pressing flat against the wall. _Oh, yes_…

I almost came on the spot when his expert hands found my breasts, rolling my nipples around in his ample fingers. He used his foot to press my legs apart, and I happily obliged. He stood back for a moment before kneeling down and removing my shoes and stockings. As he did, he rubbed my feet, one at a time, showing me how much this meant to him. He was honest when he said he was going to worship me. And even though it wasn't an erotic touch, the feel of his hands still caused me to pant. The anticipation of what was to come was almost too much. I was shaking with the tension I was feeling, almost desperate for a release.

"Do you like my hands on your body, Darlin?" _Oh, fuck yes, Jasper, I love your hands on me_! I wanted to scream, but I couldn't find the words. I was too far gone with want. That's when he slapped my ass. "I didn't hear you, Bella." I couldn't control the little squeal that escaped my lips, because I hadn't seen that coming. Not that I minded. I wanted him to be in control. My breath came in short pants as I tried to answer him.

"Yes, Jasper. I love your hands on me. No one has ever touched me the way you do." No one would ever touch me like this again, I was sure of that. Somehow, I knew this was the start of something. I could feel my arousal reach a painful point as he smacked my already red ass again.

"Do you like that?" he asked me. I could hear the power in his voice, and that caused another wave of arousal to flow down my leg.

"God, yes. I never thought I would, but I do. I think I would love just about anything you do." He could touch me anywhere; do anything; and it would be wonderful. He licked his way from my sore ass to the summit of my thighs. I pushed myself closer to him-it wasn't even a conscious thing anymore. All I knew was that I wanted. I needed. Now. He asked me how I wanted it. And I wanted it all. So when he threatened to leave, my desire took over.

"Don't you dare move away from me." I demanded. "I want you to fuck me like this until I come and then I want to ride you in that chair behind my desk until you come. I'm greedy like that and don't want to have to choose." And then I was going to want him on top of the desk, and on the floor, and in the elevator, until every inch of this office had been christened. I wanted to fuck him until he couldn't say anything but my name, and I wanted _him_ to fuck _me_ until I couldn't walk the next day.

And he did.

The first orgasm that rocked through me was the best I'd ever had.

The second one was even better.

And after we were done, I was finally able to murmur what I had been thinking the whole time.

"I want more, Jasper."

"All of me is yours for the taking, Bella." And I knew he meant it.


End file.
